


Enough

by 0rphanxBlack



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0rphanxBlack/pseuds/0rphanxBlack
Summary: After Lev's betrayal comes to light, Faith decides to  call Dylan. Set in a post Covid world & a one in which Luka in remission because of the treatment in Germany.
Relationships: Faith Cadogan/Dylan Keogh
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Enough

Faith stares at her phone, at Dylan's number.

Her heart is hammering, her eyes feeling dry after the tears Lev has caused.

She understands why he did what he did- Russia isn't the nicest of places to grow up.

It still doesn't make it any better, so she calls Dylan.

"Faith?" Asks Dylan when he picks up the phone. "What's up?"

"Lev, I… I know."

"Ah. Um, well Dervla and I are just about to go for a walk, and you need a friend. I'll meet you at Victoria Walk in half an hour." Dylan replies, prompt as usual.

"Ok." Responds Faith, and they say their goodbyes.

She informs Lev that she's going out, and gets ready to go. After that, she looks the walk up on her SatNav, as it's just out of Holby.

Faith arrives 20 minutes later, Dylan and Dervla are waiting in the carpark.

She parks up and gets out of the car. "Hello you two." She says with a smile on her face.

Dervla wags her tail and barks, making Faith laugh. "Hello, sweetheart!" She exclaims, fussing the dog.

Dylan smiles despite himself, Faith loves dogs. 

After she's finished giving Dervla cuddles, Faith straightens up and reality grips her again. "Hi…"

"Hello." Dylan responds. "Let's get a coffee." He's very quick and to the point, as usual. Faith's heart flutters despite itself.

"Talk, it's what people do when they're… Hurting."

"Thank you for telling me… I needed someone to be so honest, after months of Luka's cancer, and Lev being absent. Of course, I understand why now. And it's not like I'm angry with him, for being gay, but it's the fact that we have children together, this is going to destroy them, us separating. I mean, Luka's only just in remission. I don't know what to do, Dylan." Faith said.

"I know." Says Dylan softly. "I'll get us a drink."

He buys a coffee for himself and a cup of sweet tea for Faith, and her favourite pastry.

"Here." He passes her the tea. "Sugar's good for shock. I'm a Doctor, I should know."

Faith chuckles. "There is nothing better than a good cup of tea."

"Being Scottish, I would've thought that you'd like Iron Bru." Says Dylan.

"Och," Faith thickens her accent "I love a deep fried Mars Bar too! Honestly, those are terrible stereotypes."

Silence falls between the two as they begin to walk along. 

The sound of the birds tweeting and the distant bubbling sound of the stream was peaceful, and the January sun was filtering through the trees.

When they finish their drinks, Dylan lets Dervla off her lead.

"She likes her walks, then?" Asks Faith.

"Yes, she does." Smiles Dylan. "I prefer dogs to most people, really."

"What happened to you, Dylan? You're very blunt, yes, but you're also a very private person. You carry a lot of pain, I can see it in your eyes. Honestly, I know not because Lev cheated, or he's gay. I know because when we thought that everything was lost for Luka, he carried the same pain in his eyes."

Dylan finds himself talking about Ciara and the baby, about his dad, about his OCD.

She listens, and after a while they find themselves holding hands.

They're not quite sure what they are yet, but in amongst all the uncertainty, this is enough.


End file.
